


There Is Always Jiho

by cassiem



Category: Block B
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:59:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiem/pseuds/cassiem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyung loves everyone, and everyone loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Is Always Jiho

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Ahh sorry if im bothering u but have u started the prompt i sent u?? Also i hav another- could you do a kyung/everyone?? as in like. He takes turns with them all doing either cute fluffy stuff and soft kisses and cuddles (with pyo and taeil maybe) and then with the others its all smut and rougher maybe idk ??? i cant word it well but basically kyung loves everyone and everyone loves him

_Turn out the lights_   
_Where we're going, we don't need 'em tonight_   
_We're at your daddy's home_   
_But he's not listening_   
  
_You make me crazy when you talk like that_   
_I might go crazy when you talk like that_   
_You know I love it when you talk like that_   
_Yeah, I'm crazy when you talk like that_   
_You make me crazy when you..._

The Presets - Talk Like That

 

Park Kyung is the whore of Block B.

Not that he minds, of course; he loves being everyone’s, and everyone being his. Everyone knew about his relations with everyone else, and no one cared.

He loves it.

//

He thows Jiho up against the wall and bites the taller man’s neck, grins at the responding moan. He tears open Jiho’s shirt, popping the buttons, not noticing. Jiho does, though.

“Hey, this shirt cost me-”

Kyung doesn’t care, and puts a hand over Jiho’s mouth as he pulls down Jiho’s fly and grabs his cock, feels Jiho’s gasp through his hand, and lets out a little moan himself.

He gets on his knees, looks up at his leader through slitted eyes, thinks _fuck I love this._

//

Afterwards, when Jiho has fallen asleep in bed, Kyung gets up and pads into Taeil’s room. The eldest is sitting on his laptop, but pulls out a headphone when he sees Kyung, and raises an eyebrow.

“Couldn’t wait to have him, could you?” Taeil says, a note of bitterness in his voice. The walls are paper thin in the dorm.

Kyung knows Taeil loves him; he doesn’t care. It’s selfish of him, but he refuses to belong to one person - he loves sharing.

He shrugs. “I was horny. Jiho’s the best at giving head, you know that.”

Taeil sneers. “I guess that’s why _you_ sucked him off.”

“Oh, Taeil, stop. You know you’re my favourite.”

Taeil smiles at that, a small smile, but Kyung knows he can use it. “Ah! There’s a smile!” He walks over, grabs Taeil’s hand, and pulls him to the bed. “Come cuddle with me. If there is something you’re good at, apart from singing, it’s cuddling.”

  
Taeil rolls his eyes but allows himself to be dragged onto the bed; lets Kyung curl up and hug him. He doesn’t know _why_ he lets Kyung do this to him, only that there is something mesmerizing about the younger man.

He strokes Kyung’s back and kisses the top of his head, content.

//

Jihoon bounces into Kyung’s room while the other man is trying to write some lyrics. “Hyung! Kyungie hyung! Hyung!” He sings, refusing to give in until Kyung looks up at him.

“Jihoonie, what is it? I’m trying to write here.”

“Nothing, Kyungie hyung. I just thought I would come and say hello.” Jihoon sits down on the bed with a smile as big as the Serengeti on his face. Kyung knows Jihoon hasn’t _just_ come to say hello.

“Jihoonie, you think I don’t know you by now? What do you want to show me?”

Jihoon blushes at the use of the nickname, but produces his phone from behind his back anyway. “Kyungie, you know that noona I met the other week? The one I gave my number to?”

Kyung feels a flicker of jealousy in his gut, tries to ignore it. Jihoonie is his.

“Yeah, what about her?”

“She texted me! She wants to meet up for coffee soon! Do you think she likes me?” Jihoon blurts.

There it is again, that jealousy. He doesn’t really know why – Yukwon has Sunhye (not that it stops him from sucking Kyung off in the showers), and Taeil and Jiho had that thing _once_ over blackjack, but Kyung doesn’t care about that – so why is this noona so threatening to him?

He realizes he’s been daydreaming while poor Jihoonie is staring at him, his smile fading, thinking his hyung’s silence means a definite _no_. Shit. “Oh, Jihoonie, that’s great news! You’re good with the ladies, you will be fine with her.”

Jihoon’s smile comes back, and he climbs over and kisses Kyung chastely on the lips. “Thanks, Hyung!” He says as he skips out of the room.

//

Shower time, and Yukwon is waiting for Kyung.

Kyung’s hands guide Yukwon’s head (hair with that stupid middle part he hates) up and down his cock, almost disinterestedly. He doesn’t mind the free blowjob, just wish Yukwon wasn’t so… _enthusiastic_ about it all the time.

He sighs as he comes into the other man’s mouth, relaxes against the cold tiles, feels stress flow out of him and down Yukwon’s throat.

One of these days he’ll return the favour.

//

“Kyung.”

He looks up. It’s Minhyuk.

Minhyuk’s relationship with Kyung is… interesting. Sometimes, he will just want a cuddle, or a kiss, or maybe a quick hand job. Other times, he wants to fuck Kyung so hard that Kyung can’t walk the next day.

Many hours have been put into trying to analyse Minhyuk’s behaviour, but Kyung has concluded he is simply a little homophobic.

Kyung shuts his laptop with a grin.

“Want to fuck me, hyung?”

//

It’s Jiho again and good god the leader is good at getting Kyung hard without trying. All it took was a wink over dinner, and here Kyung is, sucking Jiho like there’s no tomorrow.

He likes the facial expressions, likes the moans, and loves the way Jiho looks at him when he’s on his knees for him, _loves_ the taste of his leader’s cum.

“God – Kyung – don’t fucking stop, oh, jesus, fuck, just like that Kyung oh fuck yes I’m going to – fuck – fucking – please.”

Kyung melts at that plea, increases his speed.

He loves it when Jiho begs.

//

He’s lying on the bed with Taeil when Jihoonie opens the door and looks stricken. “I- hyungs, I’m sorry, I’ll leave,” he mumbles, and begins to shut the door.

“Jihoonie, don’t go away. We were just talking about Jiho.” Kyung says, lifting his head off Taeil’s chest.

Jihoonie stops. “Jiho?”

“Yeah. Come on, sit down.”

The maknae does, shifting uncomfortably at the end of the bed, until Kyung rolls his eyes and pulls him down across from him, so Taeil has two men on his chest.

“Don’t you think he’s been stressed lately? He won’t leave the studio.”

Taeil’s chest rumbles as he replies smarmily, “maybe he’s avoiding your mouth.”

Kyung slaps him, rolls his eyes. “What do you think, Jihoonie? You’re pretty close to him.”

Jihoon, who was clearly uncomfortable at first, has now relaxed and is stroking Kyung’s arm. “I don’t know, hyung. I think he is okay – he told me he is working on a solo album.”

Kyung frowns. “And he didn’t tell me? That bastard.”

“Why? It’s not like you two are together or anything.” Taeil snaps.

Kyung’s had enough, sits up and scoots over Taeil, dragging Jihoonie with him. “Fuck you, Taeil, I’ve had enough of your bullshit. Get over yourself. Now, if you’ll excuse me, Jihoonie and I are going to fuck. Enjoy listening.”

He drags a goggle-eyed Jihoon behind him into his room, shuts the door, and turns only to burst into laughter at Jihoon’s face.

“Hyung, you’re not _really_ going to fuck me, are you?” Jihoon says, his eyes wide.

Kyung laughs. “No, of course not. He just gets jealous so easily, it’s nauseating.”

“Oh.” Jihoonie says.

“Why?”

“Because I wanted you to.”

Kyung stares.

//

Jaehyo knocks. He knows it’s Jaehyo because he always knocks the same, this stupid knockknock knock-knock-knock pattern.

“Fuck off, Jaehyo.”

He does.

//

“So Jihoonie, tell me about your date. How was the noona?”

Jihoon is shirtless on Kyung’s bed, Kyung sitting on top of his back giving him a massage.

“It was so good! We’re going out again next week for dinner again. I really like her. She’s so pretty…”

Kyung tunes out, instead focuses on Jihoon’s rippling back muscles, teasing knots from them and feeling them relax. Women are just so _boring_. Besides, they don’t have cocks.

“…And, hyung, I think I can’t do this anymore. With you, the kissing and stuff. Because I really like her.”

Kyung tunes back in sharply at that, freezes. “What? You’re not serious.”

Jihoon’s voice is muffled by the pillow he’s buried his face in. “I’m sorry, hyung, but I just don’t feel right doing it, not while I’m going on dates with her.”

Kyung slides off Jihoon and crosses his legs. “You’re joking, right? Tell me you’re joking.”

Jihoon turns his head, his dark eyes creased at the corners in worry. “Kyungie… I’m sorry.”

Kyung shakes his head. “You don’t get it, Jihoonie. Noonas don’t mean anything. They’ll use you up, throw you out like rubbish. This- ” He grabs Jihoonie’s fingers and places them on his lips – “This is real.”

Jihoon shakes his head sadly and slides off the bed, grabs his shirt from the floor, opens the door and leaves without shutting it behind him… Letting Kyung see Taeil standing there, clearly eavesdropping, with a huge smile.

Kyung gets up and slams the door in his face.

//

At this rate, he might actually have to resort to fucking Jaehyo.

He shudders. No, he’d never let himself stoop to that level.

Well, that’s a bit mean. But Jaehyo is not his type, with his ulzzang face and carefully styled hair, not a flyaway to be seen.

//

There’s always Jiho, he thinks, as the leader runs his tongue up and down Kyung’s cock. He can always be depended on.

Well. Him and Yukwon.

Kyung grabs a fistful of Jiho’s hair and lets his eyes roll back in his head as Jiho sucks harder.

Yes. There is always Jiho.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so yes this ended up sort of (only sort of i promise) ZiKyung-y bc it's my otp lol
> 
> i hope u like it
> 
> is very explicit
> 
> lol


End file.
